The God of High School
Summary of the Plot Starts off with a mysterious organization gathering the strongest high school students in Korea for the eponymous competition, offering a single wish to the winner. There reasons, find the "Key" to take down the gods. Enter Jin Mo-Ri, a 17 year old high school student with Goku-style hair who was taught a special brand of Taekwondo by his grandfather. After winning his 300th consecutive street brawl, he happily declares himself the strongest guy around before running into a strange blond man who invites him to the tournament. While disinterested at first, he decides to go after getting his first loss against said blond-haired man. Along the way he meets the other contestants and makes two constant companions in Yu Mi-Ra, a swordswoman, and Han Dae-Wi, a Karate user. But that's only the half of it. As the trio raise in the ranks, they get themselves into a war that, for the first time, was never their fight to begin with. The power of Charyeok (power borrowed from gods) as well as the machinations of several characters behind the scenes, and literal Gods themselves. Power of the Verse While fairly formidable for a martial arts tournament series at first (frequent bouts of massively hypersonic combat speed and city block busting power) the last 100+ chapters have given it a massive power spike with the introduction of Nox, the Sage Realm, and the Gods. The top tier characters now hit MFTL+ combat speed, with up to Solar System Busting power, along with a variety of other abilities. Even the Mid-Tiers are casual country and island busters with Massively Hypersonic+ speed. The series has decent hax- The King of Nox and Han Dae-Wi can affect fundamental forces of physics on subatomic level; Lee Soo-Jin can nullify power, Ultio R can steal others' powers and Satan who can copy other's abilities by reading mind. Many of the fights involve exploiting the other's weakness/overpower the other first and counter the opponent's Charyeok. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters ''' *Tailsman67 *Eldritch abomination *Sir Ovens *RegisNex1232 *Reppuzan *SaiyanSage * KuuIchigo * Gwum * LongJohnStevens '''Neutral *CoreOfimBalance(COB) Opponents Terminology Charyeok: ''' Literally "borrowed power", as its name would imply it's the ability to form contracts with supernatural creatures of great fame and renown, be they historical figures, legendary heroes, or even gods to borrow their power. Their use bestows powers related to the being contracted with (for example, forming a contract with a water spirit gives the user hydrokinesis). One's Charyeok will always be the one most suited for them since the being they contact is based on the user's personality and traits. While the being contracted in question has a great bearing on the power of a Charyeok, the abilities themselves are molded by the personality, experience, and imagination of the user. In addition, the compatibility and power of a Charyeok can be further bolstered if a user happens to be the descendant of the contracted being, allowing a select few to reach the power of the being in question. There are five known types of Charyeok: * '''Weapon Summoning and Reinforcement: '''The user summons or bolsters their current weapon the power of their Charyeok. For example, Jang Jang-Mi's Bastard generates an energy blade around her wooden sword, making it resemble a massive bastard sword to increase its cutting power. * '''Direct Contract: The user contacts the being in question directly, changing the user's appearance in correspondence with the power and allowing the user to contact the being directly to improve cooperation and achieve even greater power. The Nine-Tails Guardian is a prominent example of this. * Summoning: '''The user summons a separate, distinct entity to bolster themselves and change their appearance or directly aid them in battle. Prominent examples of this are Yu Mi-Ra's Lu Bu Bong Seon, Han Dae Wi's Hatae, and Sang Man-Duk's King of the Earth. * '''Parasitic: The Charyeok lives as a part of the user, spreading and growing more powerful with every use. The most prominent example of this type in the series is Jae Kael-Taek's Greed. * Key: An extremely powerful and rare type of Charyeok. As their name would imply, they are able to awaken and seal powers in both mortal and gods alike. Called "the existence that will drag the Gods from heaven", they are born from creatures who bare immense hatred for the Gods and seek vengeance against them, giving them incredible power as a result. The only revealed Keys in the series are the Nine-Tails Guardian, Pandora, and the Oxen King. National Treasure: A weapon that has gained a great deal of fame for its legendary power and craftsmanship. While the characteristics vary between them, traits they all share are having incredible attack power (Mi-Ra was able to cut through Il-Pyo's Charyeok with it despite the vast difference in raw power), near indestructibility and incredible resistance to Charyeok based attacks, the ability to teleport to its user on command, the ability to bolster the user's Charyeok three times with an unknown recharge time in between, and the ability to pick its user and refuse to be wielded by anyone else. Characters Main Characters Jin Mo-Ri Yu Mi-Ra Han Dae-Wi Hui Mo-Ri Judges Judge B Judge C Judge O Judge P Judge Q Judge S Judge T Judge X Supporting Cast Jin Tae-Jin Park Il-Pyo Baek Seung-Chul Anna J-Doggy Samuel Rosinante The Six Park Mu-Jin Seo Han-Ryung Kim Oong-Nyuh Jeon Jae-San Na Bong-Chim Kim Doo-Shik Nox The King Sang Man-Duk Lee Soo-Jin (ex-member) Taek Jae-Kal Dante Axley Ivanovic Saturn Bishop Xiao-Chen Gods/Monsters First Crown Prince Second Crown Prince Third Crown Prince King Uma Ultio R Satan (The God of High School) Zeus (The God of High School), Odin (The God of High School) Uriel (The God of High School) Michael (The God of High School) Beelzebub (The God of High School) Category:The God Of High School Category:Verses